


One Plus One Equals Three

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bubba Queen, Drabble Fic, Elijah Queen (Original Character), F/M, John Diggle Jr (mentioned), Sara Diggle (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sophia Queen (Original Character), i don't know what this is, olicity baby, rating my change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: A collection of Queen family drabbles starting with a very important announcement.





	1. My Dad Is My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head, saw something similar on twitter. (Okay, I totally used this on twitter when I did an Olicity role play)  
> Felt the need to write a small drabble about it and I hope you all enjoy.  
> This is planned to be the first in a collection of drabbles that may or may not be posted in any kind of chronological order.

                                                                

The bunker was silent as Oliver stepped off the elevator, the only sound was the tapping of the keys on a keyboard he knew to be Felicity. He happily jogged up the stairs and onto the platform, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek. They had married six months before in a small ceremony in the park, Felicity looking like an angel in her white dress, there wasn't a single morning where Oliver didn't wake up beside her without a feeling of content in his chest at the fact that she was finally his wife.

 

Leaving Felicity with her computers, Oliver headed off to his where his suit was kept, it'd be some time before he headed out, wanting to wait for Diggle and Thea to arrive before he hit the streets but something in him was telling to look at it. As he reached the mannequin, he took his jacket off, frowning when something fell out of his hood.

 

From behind her computer, Felicity was grinning, excitement flowing through her veins as she watched her husband. The anticipation of telling him had been driving her crazy, she had lost count of the amount of times she had almost spilled the beans but she knew she needed to do it like this, needed this element of surprise to make the moment all the more special, all the more memorable.

 

She was quiet as she watched Oliver bend down to pick up the small white piece of material from the ground, the real reason it had taken her a few days to tell him the news. Her eyes followed him as he unfolded the onesie, her hero of a husband taking in the words on the front before his eyes, sparkling slightly looked towards her and she simply nodded.

 

On her feet in a matter of seconds, Felicity moved towards her husband, a whisper of “ _surprise.”_ leaving her lips.

 

All Oliver could do was look at her, still in shock over what he knew this meant, his wife was pregnant. He and Felicity were having a baby, starting a family and all he could do was stare, a grin slowly starting to form on his face.

 

“I would have told you sooner.” Felicity started, gently placing her hands atop of his. “But, I needed to order this in and it took a few days.” The blonde laughed softly, still looking at Oliver, waiting for him to say something, _anything._

 

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity, holding her close before pressing a passionate kiss to her bright pink lips.

“I love you.” He grinned once they had pulled back, his hands gently cupping her cheeks. Oliver could count on one hand the amount of times he had ever felt this happy, but that moment had quickly risen to the top of the list, his arms wrapping around Felicity once more, the tiny little onesie reading _My Dad Is My Hero_ clutched safely in his hand.

 


	2. Bump Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds an interesting article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles in two days. I'm proud of me, lol. Hope you all enjoy!

 

Felicity is fuming, or at least she would be if she weren't stuck in her current state of shock. She couldn't believe the headline she was reading, they hadn't gone public with the news of her pregnancy, only their close friends and family knew yet she was stuck staring at her screen, the words _bump watch_ staring back at her.

 

She pushed her chair back from her desk, staring down at her stomach, to anyone else, she looked like she usually did, only she and Oliver had noticed the tiniest beginnings of a curve that proved that their child was growing inside of her. They had decided it was best to keep it quiet for as long as they could, the press in Star City were relentless, the paparazzi already enjoying following them for something that would equal a big pay day and the news of a little Queen on the way would just make them that much worse.

 

She couldn't bring herself to stop staring at her screen. They had been so careful, Thea hadn't even begun to spoil her niece or nephew like everyone knew she was desperate to do. Yet there it was, staring her in the face. Somehow the news had leaked, or at the very least they all suspected something. Usually the blonde wouldn't even think of looking at the gossip sites, she had alerts set for their names, for everyone who was a member of Team Arrow, just in case something came up that could out them, the rest she ignored but this had caught her attention.

 

All Felicity wanted to do was delete it from existence and then pretend it had never happened, but she couldn't keep herself from reading it and as she read on she could see how they would suspect that she was pregnant, her and Oliver hadn't exactly been subtle at the last mayoral event the two of them had attended, the article noting the way his hand seemed to be constantly hovering above her belly.

 

Taking her glasses off, she covered her face with her hands, she knew there was no way for them to persuade the press otherwise, not when they'd just be making an announcement in a few months. So, with a shake of her head, she slipped her glasses back on, cracked her knuckles and got to work on erasing the article though she knew there was no way to avoid the fact that Star City officially had her on _bump watch_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I hate to be that person but... reviews help me to write more! (I am so sorry for that)  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought.   
> I am also considering taking prompts over on tumblr, look for perfectlittlesoul.


	3. I Made That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of his daughter, Oliver shares a drink with Diggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Go me!   
> So, as I said before, this won't be told in chronological order, also, Sara Diggle is still very much exists in this!   
> The idea of this came from a scene in One Tree Hill. Especially the title.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

 

 

Oliver meets Digg in the bunker, a smile on his face that had been a permanent fixture for the past two weeks. It was the first time back in their base of operations since the night Felicity had gone into labour right as he'd been about to head for patrol. He'd spent the last thirteen days, sixteen hours and forty two minutes with his wife and their beautiful baby girl and he had loved every single moment of it.

 

The two men meet up at the platform, sharing a brotherly hug before Oliver makes himself comfortable in one of the desk chairs as John pulls out the bottle of Whiskey they'd kept stashed and poured each other a glass. It was a moment Diggle had promised they would share once he and Felicity's child had been born and now that his perfect little angel was there and he'd held her in his arms, he figured it was about time.

 

“So, how you and Felicity handling life with a newborn?” John asked, taking a sip from his glass, standing in front of Oliver, not bothering with a chair. The new father in the room simply grinned, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his daughter.

“You know what it's like, John. No sleep, lots of diapers but she is perfect.” It was the one word he'd used the most in terms of his baby girl. Diggle simply laughed, remembering from his experiences with baby Sara and the new addition to the Diggle family, John Junior, born a few months before the newest member of the Queen family.

 

The two men talk and drink, John filling Oliver in on what had been happening in the city over the past few weeks, the Green Arrow having been stuck in a happy bubble of parenthood, something that was greatly amusing to a few members of the team, though John understood, having wanted to do the same many, many times over the years.

 

Finally, Diggle gets to the part of the evening me was most looking forward to, pulling his wallet from his pocket and taking photos of Sara and John Jr out, passing them to Oliver.

“I know you've got a photo of her man, hand it over.” With a laugh, Oliver does as he says, taking out his own wallet and passing a polaroid photo (taken by an exited Aunt Thea) of his baby girl to Diggle.

“She's beautiful, obviously gets it from her mother.” The older of the two teased, Oliver simply grinned once more and shrugged.

“Yeah, I made that!” He exclaimed proudly before the two of them returned the photos to one another and then their wallets, Felicity had teased Oliver for hours when he said he wanted a physical copy of their daughters photo but knew that she secretly loved it.

 

After finishing one last glass of whiskey, toasting to their children, Oliver and John both head out for the night, returning to their families, and for Oliver, returning to the two perfect girls who would forever have his heart.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let know what you think. Feedback keeps me writing!


	4. Baby Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver surprises Felicity with a present.

 

Felicity is startled out of her thoughts as a very small shoebox is placed on her desk beside her. She looks between it and her husband, raising an amused eyebrow at him.  
“What's this?” She asks, unable to keep the smile from her face. It'd been a few months since the revelation of her pregnancy and she already had a tiny bump, one that was only noticeable to those who knew her well and knew about the baby and Oliver barely kept his hands away from her belly.

“Open it, you'll see.”

 

The proud and excited grin on Oliver's face made it impossible for Felicity not to smile as she picked up the gift, she could couldn't help but laugh as she opened it, finding a very small pair of panda slippers amongst a pile of tissue paper.

“Panda flats.” She whispered, remembering the conversation they'd had a few nights before, the blonde telling her emerald archer how she wished she'd be able to find something like the little shoes she was starring at now, then they'd be able to match, something she normal would find silly but now that she was about to become a parent, she wanted it for herself.

 

“Now my girls will match.” Oliver's tone was soft as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek, Felicity playfully shaking her head.  
“Still think we're having a girl, do you?” He'd been convinced since the moment he had held the onesie that had fallen from his hood that their first child together would be a girl, his wife on the other hand had different ideas, insisting it was a boy, her argument being that the majority of her extended family were female and it was time for a boy, he was looking forward to the twenty week scan where hopefully his suspicions would be confirmed.

“No, I know we're having a girl.” He answered, kissing her once more, cupping her cheek. They slowly broke apart, foreheads resting against one another, the looks in their eyes telling one another how much they loved one another.

 

Later in the evening, her team off patrolling the streets of Star City on a rare, rather quiet night, the blonde listening to them chatter away on the radio, Thea teasing her brother, a smile of her face and a tiny pair of panda slippers sitting beside her keyboard, just waiting for a tiny pair of feet to fill them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Feedback keeps me writing. (I'm being annoying now, aren't I? haha)  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> You can find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	5. She Glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes home after a long day and is stunned by his wife's beauty.

 

Oliver freezes at the sight that greets him as he walks through the door of the small suburban home he shares with his wife after a long day at City Hall. Felicity is seated on the couch by the window, staring out at their dog playing in the backyard. She's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, her blonde hair long once more, her hands resting against the swell of her belly, their daughter growing within.

 

He quietly moves further into the house, leaning against the wall as he watches her, the pregnant blonde unaware that he was home, lost in her thoughts. Oliver has found himself watching her more as her pregnancy progressed, he has always found her beautiful, but somehow her beauty has magnified and as the light of the setting sun came in through the window, shinning on her, she was glowing.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” He says quietly, smiling as he joins her on the couch, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, his hand joining hers on her belly, his smile growing as he felt his daughter kick.

 

They settle into a comfortable embrace, talking about their days, Felicity complaining about how bored she was now that she had finally decided to go on maternity leave, Oliver chuckling and reminding her that she still had their nightly activities.

 

It was an average evening, where once they would head straight for the bunker after their long days at work, they now took their time, relaxing at home, having their alone time with dinner and conversation, the most popular topic in the past few months being baby names, six weeks from Felicity's due date and they had yet to find the perfect one.

 

It's in the quiet moments, where he's relaxing with his wife in his arms, their dog laying on the floor in front of them that he realises how lucky he is, that this is life after all he's been through. The sun is almost set, casting an orange glow to their living room and as he looks at Felicity, their fingers tangled together, she glows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Feedback keeps me writing. (I'm being annoying now, aren't I? haha)  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> You can find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	6. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have waited twenty long weeks to find out if they were going have a little prince or princess, today they finally find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never been pregnant so I don't have much knowledge of what goes on during an ultrasound so, this is basically what little I remember of my sister in law's 20 week scan so, I apologise if anything is incorrect.

It was no secret that Felicity Smoak-Queen hated mysteries and this was the biggest mystery of all, one she was desperate to solve. At twenty weeks pregnant, she and Oliver were sat nervously in her obstetricians office. Today was the day they were hoping to find out their baby's gender, they had tried to find out once she'd hit sixteen weeks but their little one had been rather shy that day and so they were left waiting.

They had decided early on that they wanted to know, they didn't care either way, boy or girl, all they really wanted was a healthy baby but there was no denying that they were curious. Oliver was ready to be able to stop calling their baby an it and really start thinking of names.

Their hands are clasped tightly together, her legs swinging back and forth, excited energy filled the room, the couple very happy once the ultrasound technician joined them. It started normally, Felicity being asked the same old questions before they finally got to the fun part.

Laying back with her shirt pulled up to just beneath her breasts, growing belly exposed, Felicity shivered as the gel was squirted onto her skin and was the wand was moving on the images appeared, both her and Oliver's eyes were glued to the screen.

It shocked Felicity every time, this little person was growing inside of her, before she knew it they would be in her arms and they'd be counting on her for everything. She couldn't wait.

The technician spoke, pointing out arms and legs, the tiny little flickering of the baby's heartbeat, letting them listen to it for a few moments, the sound was like music to their ears every time and then asked the question they were dying for, did they want to know if they were having a boy or a girl. Both she and Oliver nodded eagerly, neither of them trusting their own voices.  
“Well, Mum, dad it looks like you'll be having a little girl, congratulations.”  
And just like that, everything fell into place, Felicity grinning, tears filling her eyes as she looked to Oliver, the two sharing a kiss before looking back at the screen. With photos printed and DVD being made they were soon given a few moments alone.

“So, you were right.” Felicity told her husband as she sat up, wiping the gel from her belly and pulling her shirt down once more.  
“We're having a girl!” Was all Oliver could say, standing in front of Felicity, cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her passionately, over the moon that they finally knew.

Eventually they left the doctors office, hand in hand, photos of the scan safely tucked away in Felicity's bag, Oliver already thinking of names for their little princess. A few hours later, they were sat together on the couch, Felicity relaxing in her husband's arms, the two of them sending out text messages of a photo they had taken a few weeks before, three simple words saying all they needed to say, it's a girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Feedback keeps me writing. (I'm being annoying now, aren't I? haha)  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> You can find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


	7. Bedtime Surprise

The sight that greets Oliver as he walks into the bedroom after a long night in the bunker both shocks and amazes him, with Felicity getting closer to her due date, she was running the comms from home most nights, meaning he got to come home to his beautiful wife waiting for him in bed, that night though, she wasn't alone, on his side of the bed, in what looked to be a staring contest with his wife was a dog.

 

“Felicity, honey. Who's this?” He steps further into the bedroom, dropping a soft peck to her cheek before looking over to the dog stealing his bed.

“This is Archer.” The grin on Felicity's face was enough to convince him that this dog was a good addition to their family, but the name, felt a little too on the nose.

“Before you say anything, she came with this name.” The blonde started, grabbing his arm so she could herself up. “Thea and I went to a shelter because she's thinking of getting a dog and I met this girl and well, I had to bring her home.”

 

Oliver took the chance to slip in between the bed head and Felicity, letting her lean back against him as he gently scratched Archer's ears. Had Oliver ever seen them with a dog? Well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't but he hadn't expected to come home to one in his bed, it was the kind of thing he wanted to laugh about, but Felicity was happy and so was he.

 

“So, we can keep her right?” Felicity asked, just has Archer moved closer, her head in his wife's lap. Oliver could help but smile, one hand resting against the side of her belly, the other gently scratching the dogs ears once again.

“Yeah, I think we can keep her.” Was his whispered response, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

 

Later that evening found the growing Queen family fast asleep, Felicity sleeping in her husband's arms, Archer curled up beside Oliver, head on his leg as the three of them slept peacefully through the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of inspired by a story my dad tells me about how my granddad came home one day to a dog sitting in his chair.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, feedback keeps me writing.  
> If you have a prompt or just want to chat you can find me on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul and on twitter under the same user name.


	8. Butterflies & Lavender Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up to an empty bed and what she finds when she goes to search for her husband is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured the fandom could use something cute and fluffy and this is what happened. I really hope you all enjoy it. This is for all of you.

Felicity stepped into the room they had decided would become the nursery and couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing. Her husband stood by the window, brush in hand practically covered in pale purple paint, she somehow managed to sneak in, grabbing a brush as she moves before running it down his back as she reaches Oliver with a laugh.

 

He turns to her with a grin as she starts to back away, the archer reaching out, splashing paint on her shirt covered belly. They chase each other around the room, paint flying onto the both of them before Oliver catches Felicity, wrapping his arms around her as they share a brief yet loving kiss.

“Almost done, I see.” Smiles the blonde, glancing around the room, she can already picture it now, the white crib against the wall, a butterfly mobile hanging from the ceiling, rocking chair by the window where she would sit and rock their baby girl to sleep, a collection of family photos already prepared for the walls, it was only six weeks away but to her it felt like an eternity.

 

She knew her husband felt the same, Oliver had made it no secret that he couldn't wait to meet their daughter, he said it to her stomach every night when he thought she was sleeping, something that brought a smile to her face every single time, hearing the little conversations he had with their baby, about all he wanted to teach her and tell her, it brought a warmth to her heart she'd never expected to feel.

 

“One more coat and we'll bring everything in.” Oliver whispered as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Before they knew it, they'd have a tiny little human whose name would be on that door and he couldn't wait.

 

 

The next weekend came and Felicity woke to an empty bed, with a frown on her face she sat up and looked around the bedroom, frowning in her half asleep state before she grabbed her glasses and made her way out into the hall to search for her husband.

 

She finds him in the nursery, it's obvious that he hasn't slept, that he's been in there the whole night. Oliver had promised her that he would finish it over the weekend, when he wasn't needed at city hall and before they were needed at their night jobs.

 

“Hey, good morning.” Oliver smiles as she spots her standing by the door, he quickly moves towards her, kissing her happily before he takes her hands and pulls her into the room. “Okay, if there's anything that needs changing, just say it, but I know you wanted the crib there and the chair by the window and Thea gave us the mirror.” He's babbling, he's fully channelling her at that moment and she can't help but laugh.

“It's perfect.” It comes out as a whisper, it's everything she wanted for their little Sophia's room, they needed to get a rug but the entire room was perfect, even the photos on the wall, their wedding day and the one with the ridiculous dolphin, it was perfect.

 

Felicity pushes Oliver into the chair by the window, a grin as she sits on his lap, one of his hands resting against her belly. Six more weeks, not much longer and they'd been in there with their baby girl and neither of them could wait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hate to be that needy writer but if you liked this, please do leave a comment. I love hearing that people like my work, it keeps me writing and to be honest, I felt a little discouraged after the last chapter. Anyway, I appreciate everyone reading this more than I can ever say so thank you so very much.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	9. First Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charity event puts a stop to the plans Felicity had had for the evening so she decides to have a little bit of fun while getting ready and does something they had yet to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some more fluff for the fandom. I hope you all enjoy.

Being the mayors wife came with many things Felicity enjoyed, her husband in suits everyday being one of them, but it also came with a few she wasn't all too fond of and that was having to go to charity events at eight months pregnant. She had considered sending Oliver to the event by himself and spending the night in bed with Netflix, ice cream and Archer to cuddle, but her handsome hubby had come home that day with a simple but beautiful black dress that hugged her figured and felt more comfortable than anything she'd worn in months and she just hadn't been able to say no.

 

That's how she found herself in the bathroom trying to get her make up perfect, she was going simple that night, having finally embraced the so called pregnancy glow she didn't feel the need to go overboard, using her signature bright red lipstick for a pop of colour.

 

As Oliver joins her in the bathroom, she can't help but pout that the charity event hadn't been the usual black tie kind of gala causing her to miss out on the unbelievably sexy sight of her husband in a tux, no suspenders for her to pull him in for a kiss by. She shook her head of the tux thoughts, returning to curling her long blonde locks.

 

“No tie?” Felicity asks with a smile, enjoying the rolled up sleeves look, even if she knew it would soon be gone and his suit jacket would be on.

“You know you're much better at tying them than I am.” Oliver replied, watching as his wife got ready for the evening.

 

Silence fills the bathroom for the next few minutes, Archer occasionally walking in and standing at their feet before she'd get bored and leaving again. Eventually, Felicity puts the curling iron down, happy with how her hair is before she picks up her phone.

“Come here.” She says, pulling on Oliver's arm until he's standing beside her. Her husband seems a little confused but happy to be beside her until he realised what was happening, yet he went along with it, knowing it'd make her happy.

 

With one hand practically on his hip, the other just touching his belt, he watched in the mirror as Felicity turned to the side, showing off her growing belly before snapping a photo and turning back to him with a happy smile on her face.

“First family photo.” She grins, only then realising them it'd taken them this long to get a photo like this. Sure, she had plenty of photos of her bump as it grew but none with Oliver until now.

 

Kissing her husband on the cheek, Felicity left the bathroom, leaving him to finish getting ready as she searched for the perfect pair of shoes that wouldn't leave her wanting to chop her feet off at the end of the night.

 

Felicity sits in the middle of the bed, waiting for Oliver to be ready to leave, she uploads the photo to Facebook, a simple caption of _First Family Photo_ and a grin on her face that stayed there the entire night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	10. Their Whole World Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few quiet moments with the newest member of the Queen family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this. After the last few days I needed to write something fluffy and happy, something I hope will bring a smile to someone’s face, even if it’s only for a moment.  
> This collection won’t always be in chronological so there is a chance that some stories may go back to Felicity’s pregnancy with this bubba.

Five hours and thirty eight minutes was how old the little bundle in Oliver's arms currently was. He looked to his wife, fast asleep, exhausted from a long and painful labour, he was in awe, that the two of them had made this beautiful baby girl, this perfect little soul currently snoozing in his arms, he was happier than he had ever felt, it was a feeling he wanted to hold onto forever.

 

Five hours and forty three minutes had now passed since she had come into their lives crying like crazy, she had her mothers loud voice, that was for sure. He slowly stood up, moving quietly around the room. He held his daughter close to his chest, she looked so tiny in his large arms, had looked even smaller when Diggle had held her. He felt like he was in a state of shock, that this wasn't real but if it was a dream, it was one he didn't want to wake up from.

 

The next time Oliver glanced at the clock, his little Sophia was now six hours and two minutes old, already his heart was hers, or at the very least, she would share it with her mother from that day on. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he would go to the end of the world and back if meant keeping her safe.

 

He flicked the TV on, keeping it at a low volume, not wanting to wake Felicity as he watched and spoke to her softly, telling her off all the things he was looking forward to teaching her, seeing her grow up into the beautiful woman he knew she would one day become but if he could, he'd freeze that moment and let her stay his little girl forever.

 

Oliver had been many things in his life, son, brother, playboy, killer, hero, mayor, husband but _father_ was a role that had come with the most excitement and the most fear, he'd been unable to be a father to his son, to keep him safe, he'd had many sleepless nights wondering how he could keep his daughter safe but he knew he wouldn't be doing it alone, that she would be one of the most protected children in Star City.

 

* * *

 

 

When Felicity finally woke for her well deserved nap her first instinct had been one of panic, her last stay in hospital not having been a pleasant one but as the memory of what had happened earlier that night came to mind a smile formed on her lips as she reached for her glasses, putting them on before spotting her husband, his back to her as he whispered to their baby girl.

 

Six hours and fifteen minutes, that's how long it had been since she'd given birth to the newest member of their family, four of them now, if you included Archer and all she could do was smile. Out of all the titles she'd had in her life, daughter, genius, MIT Graduate, IT Girl, CEO, Wife, she couldn't wait to begin this new chapter of her life. The idea of motherhood had always left her a little nervous, even when the results had come back positive and well into her pregnancy, now she was just happy that her daughter was finally here.

 

Little Sophia was six hours and seventeen minutes when Oliver turned and noticed that Felicity was now awake. The blonde grinned, wanting to hold her baby again, something could never deny her the opportunity to do.

 

Felicity sat up, raising her bed so she could sit comfortable before her daughter was once again placed in her arms. Now six hours and nineteen minutes old, she marvelled at how beautiful she was, her fingers gently tracing the edge of her tiny little nose and her chubby cheeks. Her hair was blonde like Oliver's had once been and the blue of her eyes resembled her own but she was sure that may one day change, her husband admitting that he hoped it wouldn't, that Sophia having her mothers eyes was nothing short of perfect.

 

Sitting beside his wife, Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulders, their focus on the baby in her arms. They'd made the most perfect little person. He couldn't help but remember what Diggle had said when Baby Sara had been born, that the moment he looked at her, his whole world had changed. He could understand that now, his whole world was right beside him. The moment Sophia Grace Queen had come into their lives, their whole world had changed and the new parents couldn't have been happier.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad about my mentioning William...
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	11. Mummy's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a very special someone with her one her first night back as Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need something happy and fluffy in this fandom. To my lovely fellow Olicity shippers, this is for you.

Felicity's first night back on Overwatch duty after Sophia had been born was spent in the comfort of her bed. It was also Oliver's first night back in the field, after three weeks away for both her and her husband, she knew it was time for them to get back to protecting the city they called home, especially now that their daughter was finally in their world.

 

Of course, the discussion about getting back to the team had been an argument, it taken some time for Oliver to agree that it was time, he was close to telling her it wasn't safe for her to be on the team any longer, something she refused to let him even get out those words, the blonde knowing she was safe in their home and later on she would be safe in the bunker. It took a couple of hours and a lot of yelling but eventually they both came to the agreement that it was time to return.

 

Slipping back into her role as Overwatch felt like coming home, with Sophia asleep in her lap, it was a small challenge manoeuvring around her for to reach her laptop comfortably without waking her but in a matter of minutes it was as if she'd never been away and that her baby girl had been there the entire time.

 

As the hours passed, the smile on her face grew. She hadn't wanted to admit it but Felicity had begun to wonder if she'd ever manage to get back to this. It'd only been three weeks since her daughters birth but taking care of Sophia had taken over her whole day and while she loved her little girl more than anything in the world there had still been that fear that she wouldn't have the time to return to one of the other joys in her life yet both new and old aspects of her life were fitting in with one another perfectly.

 

When Oliver returned, his blonde beauty was still sat in front of her laptop as she fed their baby girl. He leaned against the door frame, watching as his wife ran the searches she had planned for the newest drug dealers in the city. He'd been hesitant in her returning so soon, he'd hesitated returning himself, afraid of what could happen to them and what it would mean for Sophia. Tonight had proven him wrong, the timing had been perfect for them both.

 

He knew his wife needed more in her day, it was obvious how much she loved and enjoyed caring for Sophia while his day was spent at City Hall, he could tell that she got bored when the baby was asleep and the things she'd do around the house were done.

 

Stepping into the bedroom, he placed a kiss to the top of Felicity's head, assuring her he was home in one piece before taking Sophia from her to burp and rock to sleep. She was asleep in minutes, Felicity watching from the bed with a soft smile, her laptop now on the bedside table as Oliver settled his baby girl into the bassinet.

 

Oliver changed and joined his wife in bed, Felicity quickly relaxing in his arms, kissing the Bratva tattoo in his chest.   
“It felt good to be back.” She whispered, looking up at Oliver to see him nod in agreement.  
“You were right, it the perfect time. I take it Soph enjoyed it as well.” He replied happily, reaching over to turn of his lamp.

“She loved it. She needs a codename.” A chuckle came from the both of them, knowing their daughter was definitely a part of the team.

“I have the perfect one.” Oliver smiled as the two of them began to drift off to sleep. “ _Mummy's Little Helper_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	12. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia Queen reaches a milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, blame my adorable nephew for this fic, he just started walking and it's so cute. Hope you all enjoy!!!

At seven months, Sophia Queen is already crawling _everywhere_. They can't put her down and look at one another before she's half way across the room. There's no doubting that she's an intelligent little girl, something her father insists she gets from her mother. She'd said her first word at eight months and three weeks, it had left Oliver very happy when it had been a very enthusiastic _Dada._

 

At ten months, one of her favourite things was standing on Oliver's feet as he walked around the room, the space filling with her giggles, the tiny blonde squealing in excitement and using her own version of Felicity's loud voice when her stopped before she was ready too. By her first birthday, she walked herself whenever someone was there to hold her hands to keep her steady or she had the walker she loved so much.

 

The day she took her first steps was a big day for the Queen family, with everyone from Team Arrow over at the Diggle's to celebrate little Sara's birthday. The party had long wound down and Sophia had napped and woken up with more energy than she had had with the sugar high from the cake she'd eaten.

 

They were all sat on the couch, watching as Sophia, Sara and John Jr stood at the coffee table, babbling away to one another. Oliver and Felicity had both figured it would be a matter of days before their little girl would be walking, they had already seen her stand without the support of anything, even if it was only a few seconds before she fell down or needed to hold onto something once more.

 

They were all talking about past team antics, when Thea alerted them to what was happening, Oliver and Felicity were quick to turn their attention to their daughter, John already recording it on his phone for them. Felicity was on her feet and crouched down a small distance away from Sophia, holding her arms out, an excited grin on her face.

 

“Hey, Monkey, come to mummy.” Her voice was soft but the moment her baby girl heard her mother speak she was walking towards Felicity, stumbling slightly but righting herself until she reached Felicity, leaning forward as her mum wrapped her arms around her, covering her face in kisses.

“I'm so proud of you!” She exclaimed, sharing a grin with Oliver when got down to her level and joined in on the cuddle between his girls.

 

Standing, Felicity set Sophia down, the toddler holding onto her mothers fingers tightly. The blonde tried to let go, get her to walk on her own again but the littlest member of the Queen family was set on walking with her Mama.

 

The two spent the next twenty minutes walking around the Diggle's living room, Oliver watching on with a grin on his face until Sophia decided she'd had enough and it was time for more cuddles with her mother.

 

Later that evening, Oliver and Felicity were laying together in bed as Sophia slept peacefully in her room, Felicity's tablet between them as they watched the video John had sent them before they'd left. Their baby girl was growing up so fast and as the two of them watched the screen as she took her first steps, they couldn't have been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week away for Oliver takes it's toll on the three Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute!!!! Hope you all enjoy!

If there was anything Oliver Queen hated the most, it was spending long periods of time away from his girls. He'd been stuck in Coast City for the past week, mayoral duties pulling him from Star City, his team and from his family. It'd been what he could only describe as the week from hell, he had missed Felicity and Sophia terribly and his wife had been left to handle a teething seven month old who was refusing to sleep on her own and there was only so much video calls could do.

He had told Felicity he wouldn't be home for another two days, having expected to been needed away from home for the full nine days, he had been happily surprised to find that everything had been taken care of with time to spare. He'd been on a plane home within a matter of hours, excited to see his favourite girls once more. Oliver hadn't called ahead, planning on surprising Felicity with his early homecoming, just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

Oliver felt as if his flight took an eternity, the private jet felt incredibly empty without his wife beside him, his sister having stayed behind to help Quentin run the city in his absence. His city had been in safe hands, as had his family but he knew he wouldn't feel like he could relax until he was back with his girls.

A week without Oliver had turned out to be more difficult than she had expected it to be. Her first time really alone looking after Sophia for more than just the day had found her more exhausted that she had ever remembered feeling. The first night had been easy, even if her daughter had just learned to crawl and had been moving non-stop for the past week and a half, she'd woken the morning of the second day without her husband to a very cranky Sophia starting to get her first tooth.

The next few days had been spent with a very clingy baby, the youngest Queen screaming almost every time Felicity tried to put her down. She could tell her daughter missed her father, she was missing him too. She was counting down the minutes until he'd be home again.

Nights at the bunker were out of the question, they had taken Sophia down to their second home on a few occasions with her new mobile status, the two of them had decided the bunker would need to remain a baby free zone until they could baby proof the place. Her nights were spent with her little helper sitting in her lap as she did what she could to guide the team with visits from her mother to help out where she could. It was definitely the kind of week that made her even more grateful for the people that she had in her life.

The evening of what would be day seven of Oliver being in Coast City, Felicity was amazed at how easy it had been to get Sophia to sleep, she'd let her sleep in the middle of her bed, there'd be time to move her later.

Her focus was going between her sleeping daughter and her tablet as she sat beside her, the sounds of footsteps on the staircase tore her attention away, the blonde grabbing the baseball bat she kept beneath the bed before she got up, putting herself between Sophia and the door.

She was about to swing as she saw a shadow, the sight of her husband making her drop the bat and leap into his arms with an excited grin.  
“You weren't supposed to be home until Wednesday.” Felicity said, her legs around Oliver's waist, the two of them not willing to separate just yet.  
“We finished everything early so I came straight home, I needed to see my family.” With a smile on his face, Oliver kissed his wife deeply before setting her down on her feet and moving towards the bed.

“Wake her and you're up with her all night.” Felicity teased, watching as Oliver leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Sophia's head.  
“Hi baby girl, daddy missed you.” Oliver whispered, taking a moment to just watch her sleep before moving back to Felicity, his arms wrapping around her waist, revealing in the feeling of finally being together against as they watched their little sleeping beauty. And as Oliver focus on the rising of his daughters chest, he finally felt himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	14. The Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia has something very important to tell her daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still won't be writing these in chronological order so future chapters may and will probably be set before this one.

It was a big day in the Queen family, though only one of them knew at that point in time. Felicity had found out earlier that morning that her and Oliver's little family of three were about to become a family of four, five if you included their dog Archer. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock of the unexpected news, she'd been over the moon and couldn't wait to tell her husband. Her only problem was finding a way to top the last time she'd told him she was pregnant, something she was determined to accomplish.

 

Her first course of action had been research, if there was somewhere that would give her inspiration for this announcement it would be the internet. She'd already considered something similar to when she'd told Oliver about Sophia. Another onesie in the hood of his Green Arrow jacket of a bib in the pocket of the coat he'd wear that night to the bunker, but there was something in particular that stuck out to her, one she knew was absolutely perfect.

 

At eighteen months, her beautiful first born was walking and talking more than ever, her babbly little munckin was growing up faster than she could really comprehend, leaving her to wonder just where her baby had gone. With an idea in her mind, she and Sophia set off, ready to put her plan into action. She held onto her daughters hand, her little girl insisting on walking as they moved from the car and into the store she knew would have exactly what she needed.

 

She knew getting Sophia's help with this would make it all the more special and make a good photo op for when they eventually had to share the news with the city. While she wasn't entirely sure her daughter completely understood what she'd been told to tell her daddy, she knew she was excited. She could see it in the way she was getting impatient for Oliver to get home from his day at City Hall, a feeling she currently shared with the toddler.

 

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. Sophia let out a squeal of delight when she heard Oliver's keys in the door, Felicity kneeling down to her daughters height and gently straightening the shirt she had on.

“Okay, My darling, remember, you go see daddy and tell him the secret.” She said quietly, giving Sophia a quick Eskimo kiss.

“Okay Mama.” The toddler was quick to respond, grinning before running off towards the door, excited screams of _daddy_ echoing through the hallway.

 

“Hi baby!” Oliver said with the kind of smile reserved only for Sophia as she ran into his arms, him hugging her tight before he got the chance to notice the shirt.  
“Daddy, I have to tell you a secret!” Sophia told him, though she wasn't able to quite say everything just right yet.

“Mama has a baby in her belly!” She didn't even give him the chance to ask what that secret was.

 

The shock was clear on his face before he broke out into a grin of pure happiness, he started to move further into the house to find Felicity when he spotted her standing against the wall, smiling at her little family as she nodded, pointing to Sophia.

 

He looked at the little girl in his arms, taking the chance to look at the shirt that read _I'm the big sister._

“Surprise. I found out this morning.” Felicity grinned, stepping closer to them so Oliver could wrap his arm around her. He kissed her deeply, laughing as Sophia decided that it was _ewww_. Their little family was growing and he for one couldn't be happier and just like that, Three was becoming Four.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	15. Favourite Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity think of their favourite memory of their daughter and spouse.

Four months after Sophia's birth, Felicity can already picture her favourite memory of Oliver and their baby girl as if it had happened yesterday. She had more than she could count, every single one of them were magical, memories she wanted to hold onto forever. There was the moment he'd held her for the very first time he'd held her, tears in the eyes of the city's hero as he had held Sophia so carefully in his arms but that was a close to second to the one memory she loved so much.

 

_One week had passed since the new parents had brought their daughter home from the hospital, she'd been upstairs taking a nap, Oliver having seen how exhausted she had been and had insisted on it, assuring her that he and Sophia would be perfectly fine, she mostly slept anyway and seemed to be a perfect angel whenever she was with her daddy._

 

_Felicity got more sleep that she had planned on getting but she would happily admit that her husband had been right in saying that the nap had been needed. She moved downstairs on the hunt for Oliver and Sophia, missing her baby. She found them in the living room, the blonde leaning against the archway as she watched the two of them._

 

_Spotting her phone on the hall table, she was quick to grab it, snapping a photo before simply smiling. He was teaching their daughter how to play hide and seek by the looks of it, or at least the counting part, he was knelt in front of the couch covering his eyes while Sophia was propped up on the large cushion, in the same position as her father. A few moments passed before Oliver stood up, gently lifting the baby into his arms and rocking her gently._

 

_It was a matter of seconds before he turned and saw her watching them._

“ _Mummy's awake.” He whispered to Sophia before moving to his wife, his free arm wrapping around her waist as he kissed her gently, the small family standing in the living room, Oliver and Felicity simply staring at the wonder that was their daughter._

 

Felicity's favourite memory of the two most important people in her life wasn't some big event, it was the little moments that made their life all the more special.

 

_\-------_

 

Six months after his and Felicity's daughter had come into the world, Oliver was sat in his office at City Hall, thinking about his favourite memory of his wife and daughter. There were so many to chose from, life had changed so much since the night Sophia Queen had entered their lives with a loud cry that rivalled her mother's loud voice. His favourite memory came from a night that had been long and tough, Sophia had been boycotting sleep and both of her parents had been beyond exhausted.

 

_Oliver had slipped away from their bedroom long enough to get him and Felicity something to drink, at four am on a Tuesday morning, their daughter was now two months and three days old and had barely slept longer than a few hours since he'd gotten home from the office ten hours before._

 

_She'd been cranky all day according to his exhausted wife, they'd tried everything to get her to sleep, the age old trick of taking her for a drive had worked until they'd pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, Oliver had spent an hour pacing the floor of the living room so Felicity could sleep where she had fallen asleep only to wake again once her put her down._

 

_It was hard but they knew that long nights were going to be a part of parenthood. He walked towards their bedroom, mugs in hand when he heard the soft sounds of his wife singing. He stood against the door frame, mesmerised by the sight in front of him._

_Felicity was sat on the bed, her forehead gently touching Sophia's head as she slowly rocked. He recognised the song as something Thea had once made him listen to,_ Never Grow Up _by_ Taylor Swift. _Hearing the lyrics his wife was singing, he knew that that was a song that described his feelings about his daughter perfectly, if it were up to him, she'd stay this little forever._

 

_A couple of minutes passed before Felicity stopped and spotted her husband, their daughter cuddled safely in her arms as she smiled at him, the exhaustion clear on her face. It was that night that they finally managed to get Sophia to sleep after hours of trying, laying safely between her parents, the little girl slept, Oliver and Felicity simply watching her, their own exhaustion forgotten._

 

Oliver's favourite moments were almost always the little ones, the one's where it was just the three of them. The simple moments, the kinds every parent got in unique ways, those were the ones he would always cherish.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	16. Firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity looks back on some of Sophia's firsts.

  
In her first year, Sophia Queen experienced many firsts that Felicity and Oliver both loved and hated to see. Her first hour of life was more of a first for her parents than for the newborn, the two spending the entire time staring at her, marvelling in the fact that they had created such a beautiful little girl. There had been her first car ride, bringing their daughter home from the hospital had been something Oliver had possibly been a little over excited for, either way it had been heavily documented.

Another of her firsts had been the first set of immunisations they had to take her for at six weeks old. Felicity had cried more than Sophia had when she'd had the needles, the blonde both hating needles and seeing her daughter in pain but the infant had stopped crying before her mother, having fallen asleep rather quickly once it was all over. With her first immunisations came her first fever. Knowing that some children experienced it as a side effect hadn't prepared Oliver and Felicity for how they would feel if it happened, the two panicking as it took it's time to go down, neither of them getting much sleep that night until their daughter was completely over it.

The next first came a week later after bath time when Felicity was dressing her for bed, chatting away to her daughter as she usually did when the little girl had looked at her with beautiful blue eyes and smiled at her mother for the very first time, Felicity couldn't stop grinning for the next two days, telling anyone who'd listen that her baby girl was finally smiling. At four months the little girl slept through the night for the first time, something her parents had been very happy about.

Felicity's favourite first that her daughter would achieve in her first year of life, other than her first word being dad, had been her first birthday. She was amazed at how fast it had gone, she felt as if she had blinked, her tiny little baby suddenly this beautiful little girl who was crawling everywhere and babbling at a rate that rivalled her mother. So much had changed in that first year and both she and Oliver had loved every moment of it.

Sophia's first birthday was spent surrounded by family, her grandmother spoiling her more than Felicity thought any grandmother could, Thea joining in on the fun. A day full of laughter and food, with Team Arrow all coming together to celebrate their youngest member.

Sitting around the dinning room table, the group were all chatting happily as Oliver brought the cakes out, he and Felicity looking forward to seeing Sophia smash the smaller of the two. Singing Happy Birthday, Felicity sat beside her daughters high chair, grinning as she watched her, a smile was on the birthday girl's face, giggling away as she realised the attention was all on her and that her father was coming towards her with food. Just like they had expected, Sophia ended the day wearing more cake than she ate and with more presents than Felicity believe she had ever gotten in her entire life.

Once everyone had left and gone home after the small party, Oliver had Felicity spent the evening on the couch, their daughter dozing beside them, the two talking quietly about their first year as parents, revelling in how much their lives had changed since Sophia had come into their lives.

It had been twelve months full of sleepless nights, smiles, tears of joy and frustration and amazing moments that they knew they'd remember forever. Twelve months of firsts for Sophia and for the two of them and they knew there were still many more firsts to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I hate being that writer but lack of comments sometimes leave me feeling a little discouraged, I really just like to know people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	17. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity looks back on the wishes she's made in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever hear a song and have it inspire you to write something? Well, that’s what happened here. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As I've sad before a few other chapters, these stories are not told in chronological order. This chapter is told from Felicity's point of view and is before Sophia was born.

When Felicity was a child her mother used to ask her if she could have three wishes, only three, no more no less, what would they be? At first, she'd say more wishes, that way she could have so much more, but that was the one thing Donna Smoak told her she couldn't wish for. When she was four, she had wished for _Mr Square Bear_ back, the other two wishes were used on ice cream and not having to eat peas that night. When she was seven, all three of her wishes went on wishing for her father to come home. She was almost nine by the time she stopped wishing for him.

 

When she left for MIT her wishes tended to be for little things, warmer weather, enough money to get a new part for a computer she was building or for people to stop seeing her as a kid. After a while she stopped making the wishes, they very rarely came true. It wasn't until she found Oliver Queen bleeding in her back seat that she started wishing again.

 

Her first wish in three years was for the man laying on a cold metal table after she had watched his bodyguard, someone who would soon become one of her best friends dig a bullet out of his chest. She wished that he'd wake up soon and that he'd be okay. It was the first wish, first wish she had wanted so badly to come true since she was eight that came true.

 

From that night on Felicity continued to make her wishes, three of them every night she was in the Arrow Cave. They were almost always the same;

They all make it back safe and uninjured.  
No one gets hurt.

And that their city remains safe and protected.

Most nights they came true, it was her second wish that didn't more often than the rest of them. On those nights, her wish changed, instead she wished that they'd heal quickly and with little pain as possible.

 

It was another thing about her life away from the team that she kept close to her chest. She shared it with Oliver while she laid naked in his arms surrounded by red silk and candles. After that night she only had one wish. That the man she loves made it back to her and her family. When she saw him as Al Sa-Him she added one more. That he made it home as Oliver Queen and not what the league had made him.

 

Late nights in hotel rooms and little cottages lead to a new tradition. Both she and Oliver made three wishes regularly, a lot of hers had to do with their activities in the bedroom, Oliver's were usually a lot more innocent, his first two tended to be about her or their relationship, where he wanted to go next. His last wish would always be that he would earn back Diggle's trust, a wish that caused a lot of happiness when it finally came true.

 

Her wishes tended to be little, sometimes silly and easily fulfilled, others were harder to come by, some were thought impossible but by some miracle, even a few of those came true.

 

Felicity and Oliver's wedding day was one filled of wishes coming true, both for her and Oliver. Her fiancé telling her she was making the best of his come true. For her, walking down the aisle and marrying the man she loved had ticked off two of hers. They'd had a long and rocky road to that point, but as they recited their vows both Felicity and Oliver knew that it had been worth it.

 

The future would bring more wishes in sets of threes. Their children being a big one of Oliver's. For Felicity it had been a happy marriage. And a happy family. Neither of them ever wished for things to be easy, Oliver's words rang in their ears every time one of them even thought of it, _Nothing Worthwhile Ever Comes Easy._

 

The day of their first wedding anniversary there was no Arrow business, the two of them taking the day away from their respective jobs, revelling in the company of one another. Laying in bed in Oliver's arms, once again surrounded by red silk and candles, Felicity looked up at her husband and smiled, repeating the last line of her vows for only him to hear.

“If I had three wishes. You would be all three.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	18. Chocolate Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a day with her daughter.

A year into their marriage Felicity had insisted Oliver teach her to cook, the blonde wanting to be able to help her husband in the kitchen from time to time. Unfortunately for the both of them, it had ended in the curtains in the window catching alight and a visit from the local fire-fighters for her to realising cooking just wasn't her thing. The one thing she had managed to get a hang of though had been baking. She found she loved making cakes and biscuits along with all kinds of different slices and tarts, the souffle was left for Oliver.

 

A few days before she went back to work at Smoak Technologies, Felicity decided that her and Sophia would spend the day baking for Team and Arrow as well as the small number of employees that helped run her company. She moved around the kitchen, getting everything she needed out before lifting her daughter and sitting her on the counter, grinning as she gave the toddler a kiss to the cheek.

 

When she had first learned to bake, it had been a bit of fun, a way to fight the boredom when she had days off and everyone else were busy, then it became a way to relax after a stressful week at work or things were rough for the team. She had baked more than ever during her pregnancy with Sophia, maternity leave had been more boring than she had expected it to be and there had only been so much binge watching Felicity had been able to handle before she started getting antsy and Oliver started to come home to baked goods filling the majority of their Tupperware.

 

Before Sophia had been born, she'd thought about days like this, preparing herself for the two of them to be covered in flour and batter by the time it was her baby girl's nap time.

 

The girls whipped up the batter in no time, Felicity helping Sophia stir, the nine month old more interested in sticking her hand in the bowl than holding onto the spoon, once it was all in the oven and beginning to bake, Felicity set the bowl in front of her daughter, grinning as she tried to lick it clean.

 

Before she knew it, her daughter was covered head to toe in the leftover chocolate batter, amazingly the sequinned bow she had in her hair was spotless. Snapping a photo on her phone and sending it to Oliver, Felicity picked up her chocolatey toddler, playfully kissing her cheeks and heading off to give her a bath.

 

Later that evening, Oliver returned home to find his house smelling of chocolate and vanilla, cases of cupcakes sitting on the kitchen counter and Sophia sat in her high chair wearing more frosting than she'd eaten and staring at the cake in her hand the way she'd seen his wife look at a pint of mint chip. Felicity looked to him with a grin, stepping up beside him and welcoming him home with a kiss and an arm around his waist, the two of them happily watching their daughter who obviously preferred eating the bakes rather than making them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	19. A Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity realise they're going to need some hope as they move forward through Felicity's second pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a little angst in this. Please don't hate me! Enjoy!!!
> 
> So, almost at twenty chapters, wow. Thank you all for sticking with it for so long. Much love to you all!

 

Sitting in a doctors office always made Felicity nervous, something about how it always smelled like antiseptic never made it fun, even when it was for something as exciting as the chance for her and Oliver to see how their second child was growing and developing, the couple looking forward to getting a look at their little one, counting his or hers fingers and toes, at twenty four weeks, they had been able to find out if they were having another girl or a adding a little boy to their family for a while, but they'd both decided that this time, it would be a surprise.

 

“So, we're definitely not finding out?” Felicity asked her husband, she was set on waiting but every doctors appointment, she still asked, knowing that her OB had it written down.

“Definitely waiting.” Oliver responded, leaning forward to give his wife a kiss. He could tell she was nervous, the talk about their baby's gender simply a way to keep herself distracted. Earlier that morning Felicity had mentioned to him that something hadn't felt right, that she'd noticed she was bleeding a little causing the two of them to call Digg to watch Sophia for the morning and head straight to the hospital.

 

They chatted until the doctor came in, or Felicity babbled to keep her mind off of the thoughts and worries racing through her mind. Pleasantries were exchanged as her doctor entered the room and then getting to the topic at hand, the pregnant blonde explaining their reason for being there. The fear didn't leave either of them as they went through the examination.

 

When they left the hospital and made the drive home, they were both silent, both still in shock about what was happening, neither knew how to feel, the doctors words still running on a loop through Felicity's mind. _Placenta Previa_ was what she had said, even the assurance that it was likely to right itself, that things would be fine by the time she delivered, the fear she had been feeling earlier in the day had yet to subside.

 

Oliver and Felicity got home to an empty house, knowing the Diggle's had taken their daughter out for a day with the kids, something they were now grateful for.

 

They retreated to their own areas of the house for a while, Oliver brooding and worrying in the kitchen while Felicity went straight for her home office, the blonde officially in research mode, needing to know more about what it was they were facing and the time to accept that it was happening.

 

An hour after they arrived home, Felicity found herself watching her husband move around their kitchen, taking a moment to remember the time back in Ivy Town when they'd danced around the kitchen, the only source of light in the room being from the refrigerator.

 

“We should talk.” She walked further into the room, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder to get him to stop. “I know you're worried.” It was easy to tell, she knew him better than anyone, she knew the way he coped with something that was out of his control.

 

“I don't think I've ever felt more worried.” His voice was soft as he took a hold of Felicity's hand. “I don't want something to happen to you or the baby.” Oliver took a shaky breath, Felicity smiling softly at him before she lead him over to the couch. Sat facing one another, she took a hold of her husband's hands in her own.

“I know we're scared, terrified really but you heard the doctor, this may fix it's self and if it doesn't, we keep a very close eye on things.” She started, knowing they couldn't spend the remainder of her pregnancy worrying, even it would constantly be in the back of her mind.

 

“We need to try and think positively about this.” Felicity was trying to reassure him, trying to calm him, they'd been through worse, she couldn't give up on the thought that things would work out for them and their family. Shifting, she moved so she was laying against him, Oliver's hands immediately going to her belly and hers resting atop of his. A soft smile on her face.

“We'll be okay.” Oliver whispered in her ear, though she knew it was as much for his benefit than her own. Felicity nodded in agreement, before giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“We just have to have a little hope.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	20. To Have & To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope this is something you all enjoy. I don't know why, but the title for this randomly popped into my head and then all I could think of was the song Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson and so this chapter was written. I hope you all like it.  
> Chapter Twenty! Yay!!!

Their second wedding, their _real_ wedding was a lot smaller than the first had supposed to have been, the guest list being their team, as well as her mother, Walter and Quentin. Even Roy had found his way back to the city in time for their big day, a day they'd been waiting for for so long. They kept all details of the wedding quiet, assuring the press didn't find them. They'd found a small winery just outside the city that had reminded them of a place they'd stayed during their trip away, it was perfect for the small and intimate ceremony and reception that were sharing with those closest to them.

 

Oliver was standing beneath the Chuppah, waiting nervously for Felicity. While he felt nervous, it was a good kind of nervous, he knew that it was going to be the start of a new chapter in their story, one he couldn't wait to see unfold. It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves were still mostly green, small glimpses of orange here and there, it was perfect. Not even with the rain expected later in the day could make it feel any less special, all that mattered was that he was finally marrying the light of his life.

 

Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, everything about this day felt unbelievably perfect to Felicity. For the longest time, her wedding to Oliver felt like something that would never happen, they'd come a long way since they'd first met and she was glad that they had. It'd be amazing and tough and sometimes it had hurt like hell but it had been so incredibly worth it, each and every moment had made them stronger both has individuals and as a couple.

 

Finally it was time for her to make her way to the man she was going to marry, down the small aisle her mother walking beside her. Oliver eyes locked onto hers, the smile on his face was one of pure joy and Felicity was sure she had a smile to match. He looked incredibly handsome in his simple suit, an orange rose to match in her bouquet attached to his lapel.

 

To Oliver, the woman walking to join him in was a vision, her dress was beautiful, simple capped sleeved lace, a silver beaded belt at her waist. It fell just above her feet, silver strappy heels peaking out. She looked like an angel, her long blonde curls put up in a beautifully braided bun.

 

Standing together, hand in hand, they barely heard the words that were being spoken, focusing on one another until it was time for their vows. Oliver going first, Diggle passing him the ring.

“Felicity, there are not enough words to describe how I feel about you. You make me happier than I have ever felt, you were the light in my life during the darkest of times. You are my always and I can not wait to be yours.” He could see the shine in her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger, whispering a soft _I love you_ for only her to hear.

 

With a slight sniffle, the bride turned to Thea, taking the ring from her maid of honour before turning back to face her husband to be, a grin on her face.

“So, we finally got here.” She started, giggling softly. “Oliver, knowing, changed my life. You opened up my heart. The years we've known each other haven't always been easy, you being in my life has always made me happy. And now I look forward to always having you in my life, you say I'm your always, well you are mine. Forever and ever.” Her voice shook slightly with emotion, tears of joy in her eyes, she looked right at him as she slid his ring onto his finger, her voice growing quiet, loud enough for him to hear. “ _If I had three wishes. You would be all three.”_ A promise she would forever keep, memories of a night spent bathed in red silk and candle light as they said their _I do's_ and were officially announced husband and wife, sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

 

Their wedding turned out to be utterly perfect in their eyes. The rains came, but still, they all danced the night away, Oliver and Felicity rarely leaving one another's arms. As time went by, they knew they wouldn't remember everything, they'd forget exactly what Diggle said in his best man speech and Felicity would forget how she'd almost dropped that first piece of cake, but they always remembered the way each other's eyes lit up when they shared their first dance, the way John danced with baby Sara standing on his feet and how Thea and Roy looked so happy and so at peace to finally be seeing each other once again under much happier circumstances than the last time.

 

The one photo they always treasured was the two of them beneath an umbrella in the rain, both forgetting about the camera, only having eyes for each other. To them, their wedding day was more than they could have ever wished for and more. They had never needed the wedding they had originally planned, all they needed was their family and to know that they had each other, to have and to hold until the end of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	21. Come Back... Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is away on a business trip for the first time since Sophia was born. Both her and Oliver are missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one thing to say about this... Don't let me write anything with a sappy song in my head!!!
> 
> Title comes from the song Come Back... Be Here by Taylor Swift. (Listen to it, it's crazy beautiful)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my new story "Everything Has Changed."

 

Felicity's first business trip after Sophia was born came when her little girl had been fourteen months old. It was something she'd been trying to avoid in the six months she'd been back at work with Smoak Technologies, Curtis going in her place as her Vice President but eventually she simply could avoid it any long and so reluctantly, she got on a plane and flew off to New York to meet with new potential clients.

 

She'd been away from her family for five days and a few hours, counting the minutes until she could be with them once again. They called and face timed multiple times a day but she already longed to hold her daughter in her arms and to sleep in her husbands embrace. She'd even take being woken up multiple times a night over spending it alone in some fancy hotel room.

 

She stared out at the city, imagining Sophia standing at the window and staring down at the people below. She was sure her little girl was fearless, doing the same thing in every tall building they went to, she or Oliver would spend ten minutes looking down at the world while she babbled to herself, nothing phasing her when it came to how far away the ground was.

 

With a sigh, she moved back into the room. Felicity wanted nothing more than to go home, a function that evening and an early morning meeting the next day were all that was keeping her from her two favourite people. _Just a little while longer_ she kept telling herself. Just a little while longer and she'd be back with them.

 

Five days and six hours. It had been Five days and six hours since Oliver had last seen his wife in the flesh, since he'd watched her board the plane that had taken her away. They'd been away from another before, for longer than this but that never made him miss her any less. Nor did it help the fact that he had a grumpy toddler missing her mother.

 

The original plan had been for the two of them to go with Felicity. He could show Sophia around the city while Felicity worked and then spoiled his girls in the evening, but the plan had fallen through two days before they were scheduled to leave, Sophia coming down with what could only been described as the cold from hell on top of a nasty ear infection which meant no flying for the youngest Queen.

 

Now with his daughter finally asleep on his chest, Oliver too afraid to move her in case she woke up, she was on the mend but still not sleeping as well as he'd like, he placed a soft kiss to her head. Hearing his phone ring, he reached for it quickly and carefully, smiling at the called ID.

“Hi Beautiful.” He whispered. They'd missed the chance to talk earlier that day, Felicity stuck in meetings while he was dealing with a crisis at City Hall.

 

“Hey handsome, Sophia asleep?” Felicity asked, the only time Oliver would whisper when they were talking was when their daughter was asleep, usually on him.

“Yeap, finally!” She couldn't help but giggle softly at that, having had many video calls that week, trying to help get their daughter to go to sleep.

 

They spoke for what felt like hours, quiet whispers of _I love you_ and _I miss you._ Impatiently waiting for the day she'd finally be back home with them. Everything and nothing was said. Oliver filling Felicity in on the things that Sophia would get up to, even battling a cold she was full of energy. They spoke until they were both beginning to fall asleep, their goodnight filled with a message that didn't need to be said... _Come back... Be here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	22. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity enjoy their daughters second birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partly inspired by a tweet from LuluLemonLime83 on twitter but kinda took a different turn to what I was expecting but I do hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This is also a Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend Anya who helps me so much with my writing and encourages me a lot more than I deserve.

 

Sophia's second birthday came in the blink of an eye. With everything that had been happening in the past few weeks, Oliver and Felicity were excited to celebrate their daughter turning two. They'd decided that their celebration would once again be just family, her mother having recently made the move to Star City, Thea spending more time in their home than she was her own and The team working together to make it possibly for Roy to return home, there was no short supply on people to help with the set up.

 

On a beautiful, warm Spring day, their friends and family gathered around in their backyard. Felicity sat on the steps of their balcony, watching as her daughter ran around with John and Lyla's children, the blonde grinning as she listened to the laughter, looking forward to when she could once again join in with them. Between the laughter, she could hear Sophia babbling away, telling everyone around that she'd be a big sister soon. Even on her birthday, her little girl was still more excited over her baby sibling than her own day.

 

Sitting beside his wife, Oliver grinned at her before his focus went on the birthday girl. Since finding out about the complication with Felicity's pregnancy, he'd been spending more nights at home than he had before, there was no shortage of heroes willing to protect the city while one or two of their team members spent a night in with their families.

 

“I can't believe she's two.” Felicity whispered, leaning to the side slightly as she rested her chin against Oliver's shoulder.

“Me either. It's gone so fast.” Oliver felt as if the time between holding his daughter for the first time and right now had gone faster than Barry could run. He was so proud of his little girl and he knew he always would be.

 

Her second year of life had proved that while she looked like a Queen with the exception of having her mother's eyes, when it came to personality, she was all Smoak. At two years old she was talking up a storm, her little babbles could rival Felicity's easily, Donna would always say that she was just like Felicity had been at that age, full of energy and always smiling, the youngest Queen never failing to make anyone around her happy.

 

As the afternoon went on, dinner was eaten beneath a bright orange sunset, laughter filling the yard, adults chatting as they watched the children run around once more. Felicity moved towards the bench they had recently placed by the fence as she watched Sophia climb up, standing so she could reach the flowers growing behind it. She smiled, watching her daughter pick a flower, grinning as the toddler turned and held it out to her. She had never been one to deny to a beautiful flower from her beautiful girl, thanking her, she placed a kiss to the top of her head, helping her down before watching her run off to join Sara and JJ.

 

From his spot at the table, Oliver met Felicity's eyes, watching as she nodded and headed into the kitchen. Knowing that meant it was time for cake, he got up, walking towards Sophia.  
“Come here, baby.” He said softly, laughing as she giggled and ran off. He ended up chasing her around the yard, something she loved to do at least four times a day, it was better work out than chasing criminals on the streets, and it was a lot more fun.

 

After chasing her for a few minutes, he scooped his daughter up into his arms, blowing raspberries on her belly as she giggled loudly. Heading back to the table, he held her as he stood beside Felicity, everyone singing _Happy Birthday_ to her, Sophia smiling happily and staring at the dancing flames on the candles sitting atop of her unicorn cake, both of her parents pressing a kiss to each cheek before helping her blow out her candles.

 

Later that night once everyone had gone home, Oliver and Felicity sat beside on another on the more couch, Sophia sleeping in her father's lap, they took a moment to take in all that had happened in the last two years, smiling tiredly at the fact that by the next birthday, there'd be another member of their family celebrating with them and looking forward to many more birthdays with their perfect little soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	23. His Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few Sundays left before a family of three becomes a family four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of demanding to be written so I hope it's good. Enjoy.

 

A quiet Sunday in the Queen family home was somewhat of a tradition for the three of them. Over the past few months, Oliver and Felicity had been making the effort to find ways to enjoy what time they had left as a family of three before the newest addition arrived. The last few Sunday's had been spent close to home if they decided to spend the day out, with Felicity's due date nearing and her doctor considering putting her on bed rest, the easier the day the better.

 

That particular summer day, Felicity and Sophia had kicked Oliver out of the room he shared with his wife, their two year old insisting that she and her mother would be princesses for the day and that he had to leave them alone. Unable to say no to his little princess, he'd left the girls to get their princess on as Felicity had put it. He'd found himself in what would soon be the new baby's room as he listened to the sounds of giggling coming from just down the hall. Looking around the room, Oliver smiled at the work that had been done, deciding to keep the gender a surprise this time around, the room had been kept mostly neutral, the walls a beautiful pale green at Felicity's insistence, pops of pastel colours scattered between the mostly white furniture with the addition of a painting on the wall of light green arrows, something Thea had snuck in while babysitting her niece.

 

Sometimes Oliver still couldn't believe that this was his life, after the island he'd never imagined he'd be here, happily married with a beautiful child another on the way. He hadn't believed he'd deserved it but Felicity had come along and shown him that he deserved to be happy, something she was still everyday.

 

\---------------

 

Days with Sophia and Oliver with no distractions, no business meetings, duties at city hall or emergencies requiring them in the Arrow Cave before their daughters bed time were the kind of days Felicity cherished, as much as she loved their professional lives, nothing could ever beat the times where they were together or with all of their loved ones. That day in particular she'd been excited for, while they'd just planned on a quiet day at home, knowing that everything was about to change soon, she wanted to really memories the last few weeks as a three.

 

That morning when Sophia had decided they were going to spend the day as princesses, she hadn't been able to say no, loving how into it her baby girl would get, the smile that would be on her face for the rest of the day was something that always made it worth it. She had insisted that the two of them match, Felicity laughing as she pulled her cardigan over the top. Sitting in the middle of her parents bed, Sophia babbled away to her mother, speaking a mile a minute before she climbed down, running out of the room before returning, two flower crowns in hand.

 

After passing one to Felicity, she sat it on her blonde hair, smiling as Sophia grinned and climbed back onto the bed, passing her own to her mother for her to put it on. Once the two princesses both had their crowns, Sophia stood up on the bed, walking towards her and wrapping her little arms around her growing belly, her own way of hugging her baby sibling, one she insisted would be her little sister, though Felicity had an inkling she'd be getting a little brother.

 

When Oliver quietly walked back towards his and Felicity's bedroom, standing by the door, he found the two of them chatting away happily, Felicity with her arm around Sophia so she wouldn't fall as their beautiful girl talked to her mother about what sounded like a particular dream she'd had about their dog the night before.

 

Standing against the door frame, he simply watched two of his favourite people. They were incredibly beautiful, smiling happily as they enjoyed their mother and daughter moment. Eventually he was caught as Felicity looked towards him and grinned, Sophia following her mothers line of sight, an excited shout of _daddy_ before she jumped down and ran towards her father.

Holding his daughter, Oliver walked into the room, wrapping an around Felicity as he smiled happily, ready to spend the perfect day with His Girls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	24. Three Becomes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition is welcomed into the Queen Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get a new chapter of Everything Has Changed up. This just needed to be written. Enjoy the fluff (and the angst.)

 

Elijah Thomas Queen's arrival into the world was one filled with worry. As Felicity's pregnancy had progressed, the Placenta Previa hadn't improved the way they had hoped along with her blood pressure being higher than her doctor was happy with, resulting in Felicity spending the last few weeks on bed rest, something she had absolutely hated. It'd been hard, she'd spent so long trying not to worry, to hope that things would improve and that their son would enter the world as safely as his sister did. It had also made things difficult, trying to care for an energetic toddler while knowing she needed to be taking it easy had left her feeling more grateful than ever for their friends and family, all of them pitching in to keep Sophia entertained while she did as her doctor ordered.

 

What turned out to be their little man's birthday had started off as a normal day with Oliver heading off to work and Sophia spending the day with her Aunt Thea, leaving Felicity home with her _Fringe_ box set and her mother insisting that she call her if she needed anything. As the day continued though, she knew something was off no matter how much she tried to shake it off, convince herself she was over reacting, realising she was bleeding worse than she had the morning they found out something had been wrong, Felicity knew there was no denying that something wasn't right.

 

What happened next was a blur to her, calling her mother, she couldn't stay calm no matter how

hard she tried, worried about what might happen to the baby. When Donna arrived, she was waiting for her downstairs, phone in hand, knowing she needed to call Oliver before she whisked away to the car. The ride to the hospital was full of nerves, she clung to her mother's hand whenever she didn't need it to drive. The call to her husband was the only thing that kept her from going into a full blown panic.

“Felicity, honey.” His voice was a gentle whisper, his own worry was evident but she knew he was a lot calmer than she was in that moment.

“I'll meet you at the hospital, I promise. I love you.” Felicity responded with her own _I love you_ , knowing he'd be there before they even got there if it were possible.

 

Arriving at the hospital, everything else was a blur to Felicity. She remembered Oliver's hand griping her own in gentle comfort, his lips placing soft kisses against her knuckles as they waited for tests to be done, the worried parents watching as people moved through the halls. After a call to his sister, asking for her to look after Sophia a little longer than expected, he didn't leave her side, needing to be with her, needing to hold her hand, both for her comfort and his own.

 

Everything else seemed to happen in a rush from there, doctors quickly deciding that it was best for them to perform an emergency c-section. Felicity couldn't hide the fear she felt, not looking forward the epidural, not wanting to lose the feeling in her legs again but the fear of waiting and something happening to their baby scared her more.

 

The rest felt like a blur to Felicity, even as she kept her eyes on Oliver, his hand in hers, trying to fond the humour of him wearing a surgical gown and cap, it felt as if she wasn't entirely there, like it was a dream. It wasn't until she heard the doctor say it was a boy and the sound she remembered from Sophia's birth filled the operating room.

“One of each, guess we can stop now.” Felicity mumbled, smiling as Oliver kissed her.

“I love you.” Was Oliver's response before she shooed him away, insisting that he go and see their son while the doctors did what they needed to do with her.

 

A short while later she was in a private and rather fancy room, thanks to Oliver's title as mayor she could only assume. Sat comfortably in the bed, propped up by a pile of pillows, she held her son in her arms, unable to take her eyes off of him, she felt nothing but relief that he was finally there and that despite everything and that he had been a few weeks early, unlike his sister who had been late the way Oliver was to everything, her little guy was healthy and unbelievably perfect.

 

Hearing the door open, she pulled her gaze away from the sleeping bundle, grinning as Oliver walked in with an excited Sophia holding onto his hand, she watched as her husband lifted their daughter to sit beside her, telling her quietly not to wake her new brother as well as being careful with her mummy.

 

“Hi baby girl, want to meet your Baby Brother?” Felicity looked to Oliver, unsure if she was going about it the right way, knowing he was better in the department of meeting baby siblings. He simply nodded, sitting behind Sophia, watching as she nodded excitedly. With Oliver's help, Felicity watched as Sophia held her brother, she'd never worried that she wouldn't like him, she'd been beyond excited to become a big sister.   
“Sophia, this is your brother. Elijah. We might call him Eli for short.” Oliver said quietly, sharing a smile with his wife.

“I love him!” Sophia's excitement was obvious, her voice a little louder than expected, the two parents laughing quietly but relieved to see Elijah still asleep.

 

Leaning back against the pillows, Felicity watched the three people who meant the most to her, a happy and tired smile on her face, simply revealing in the joy that three were now four.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	25. Capture It, Remember It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quiet moment at work, Oliver thinks about the photos he has of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song Fearless by Taylor Swift.

Nine months since Elijah joined their little family, Oliver and Felicity were still amazed at how well Sophia had taken to the new baby in their lives. They'd been so worried that she'd be jealous, afraid that he'd get all of the attention and that she would fear that they wouldn't love her as much but all they got from her was excitement about being a big sister and now that her baby brother was here, all she wanted was to spend as much time with him as she was allowed to. She was constantly trying to help, be it passing nappies to Felicity at change time or talking to him during tummy time, she was very attached to her brother.

 

Oliver found himself wishing he was the one who got to stay home with the kids this time around, but still being the mayor kept him busier than ever, but he knew Felicity loved her time with their children and luckily for him, his beautiful wife sent him numerous photos each day. It was still amazing to him how much they could both change in a matter of days, months even, it all went by so quickly. Before he rarely used the camera on his phone, it was even more rare for him to want to be in the photo, now he took as many as he could, not wanting to miss a single thing.

 

Alone in his office, enjoying the quiet in between meetings, Oliver found himself flipping through photos on his phone, he had a collection that he looked through the most, ranging from photos of him, Thea and their parents, Felicity and their wedding, but most of the photos were those of Sophia and Elijah. There were photos of Felicity and Sophia, the moment he found her singing to her as she tried desperately to get her to sleep, the day they baked cupcakes and their little girl ended up covered in chocolate batter. Then there were the newer ones of Felicity with Elijah, his favourite being the day he'd been born and she'd held him for the very first time, the smile on her face as tears of joys slowly made their way down her cheeks, her focus completely on the tiny little bundle in her arms.

 

There were even photos of the kids and their dog Archer, who protected them fiercely, always there to watch over them but handled it so well one the days where they were clingy, it wasn't uncommon for her to join the two of them at the bottom of the bed on days where they took their nap in their bed instead of their own. There were so many on there that after a while, he had to start storing them on the server Felicity had set up for them and team Arrow to keep their most important information, he even found himself keep the selfies they accidentally took whenever they got their hands on his phone.

 

Oliver's favourite photos of all though were the ones of both Sophia and Elijah, some with Felicity, others just the two of them. A few he had taken himself, some he'd been sent, either by his wife or other family members, Thea was known to take more photos than any of them every time she was over or had them for the night so he and Felicity could have a rare date night. He didn't think he'd ever stop being amazed at the fact the the two perfect little souls in his life were really his, that they were half him and half Felicity, now there were three who would light his way.

 

There were four photos Oliver knew to be his favourite so far. The first had been taken just a few weeks before, Elijah had just started crawling, something that had happened a lot sooner than they had expected given that he'd been a premie but they weren't complaining. He'd been sat with Sophia when he suddenly crawled over to his sister and kissed her on the head, giggling when she complained that he'd drooled on her, Felicity quickly capturing the moment and sending it to him.

 

The second had been when his youngest had been four months old, laying on his favourite play mat, babbling away in a language only he could understand, he'd turned to Sophia, the two year old with a camera in her hands, how she had gotten a hold of Thea's camera was still something of a mystery to them, but she had managed to take an incredibly blurry photo of her brother smiling happily at her, while he had managed to get a photo of the moment between two siblings.

 

The third was one he also had framed on his desk and was up on a cork board in the lair beside photos of John and Lyla's two children. Elijah was supposed to be napping but when he'd been fussy and obviously not about to fall asleep any time soon, Felicity had sat with him and Sophia in their big bed, their daughter watching cartoons until she got bored and wanted to talk to her brother. The moment she'd leaned over to blow a raspberry on his cheek to make him giggle the way she'd seen Oliver do after bath time the way he did with her, Felicity had taken the photo, sending it to him at work, somehow knowing he'd needed it during what was an incredibly long and frustrating meeting.

 

The last one, Thea had taken while she was watching them while they were on a mission that was taken longer than they would've liked and required the both of them in the field. Two two of them were laying together on his sisters bed, both facing one another as they slept. Both he and Felicity had been worrying about how their kids were doing in the back of their minds, despite the fact that Thea was one of the few people they trusted completely when it came to their children, they still worried, the photo of them sleeping peacefully had given them peace of mind for them to continue on and make it home in time to say good morning.

 

Oliver Queen had spent years trying to avoid the camera to the extent where he didn't even want to be behind it, but becoming a father had changed him more than he had expected it to and now, all he wanted to do was capture every moment he could and remember it forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	26. Sisterly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea turns up at Felicity and Oliver's house at two in the morning in need of a talk with her sister in law who helps her make a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not Olicity I know, but even though I haven't seen the episode yet, I've seen gifs of that hug and a Thea and Felicity chapter was needed. Hope you like it!

 

Thea Queen knew a lot of things when it came to the family she still had in her life. She knew that her older brother, while a lot of the time he could be a complete idiot, he was a strong man who loved and adored his family, someone who would be there for her when she needed him. She knew that while she didn't know him, she was sure her oldest nephew, William was growing up to be an amazing young man. She knew that her beautiful niece, Sophia was a mini version of her mother who always asked her to paint her nails whenever she spent the day at her place and that her youngest nephew had the cutest cheeks ever. And most of all, Thea Queen knew that she could _always_ go to Felicity no matter the issue or time.

 

Which is how she found herself sitting in their living room, baby Elijah falling back to sleep in her arms as she watched her sister in law walk towards her from the kitchen, a cup of tea in each hand before she was joined on the couch. Felicity set the mugs down on the coffee table, gently taking the baby, who was now snoring softly, and letting him rest against his chest. They sat quietly, Thea sipping her tea as she tried to find the words. She had gone there for a reason, hadn't even noticed the time until Felicity had opened the door in her pyjamas looking like she was half asleep. But still, her sister in law had ushered her inside, insisting that she stay and talk about whatever it was that was clearly troubling her.

 

Thea knew she really lucked out when it came to the woman his brother married. Felicity was everything and more that she could have dreamed of for a sister in law. She was one of her best friends. They were family. It's why the youngest of the Queen siblings knew that coming to the blonde genius in the family had been the right decision. Roy had finally come home, shortly before Eli's birth they'd jumped through a lot of hopes, Felicity working miracles while Oliver managed to pull some strings that brought him back to Star City, to them, to _her._ That had been eight months ago and the two of them had been back together for seven, she was happy, things were going great if not a little fast which was what had brought her here now at two in the morning.

 

The two continued to sit in silence, soft snores coming from little Elijah being the only sound in the room. It took Thea fifteen minutes to finally break, they couldn't stay like this all night.

“Roy proposed.” It'd been spoken so quietly that Thea wasn't even sure Felicity had heard her, but of course she had, the younger of the two was sure she'd gained super hearing when she'd become a mother.

“He proposed? Like marriage or does he want to go away for the weekend?” There was a smile on Felicity's face, the blonde excited by the idea of Thea and Roy getting married to one another, Sophia was their flower girl if the toddler had anything to say about it.

“Marriage.” Thea couldn't stop herself from smiling, she loved the idea. There was no doubt in her heart that she was in love with Roy, that he was her always the way Felicity was Oliver's. It was the fear that she felt that had kept her from giving an answer.

 

There weren't a lot of things that scared Thea Queen, but for some reason, this was scaring her more than she ever expected it would.

“You haven't answered yet.” It wasn't even a question, if Felicity knew Thea half as well as she believed she did, she knew that _no_ wasn't the kind of answer she'd give to to this question, not if Roy had asked her.

“What if I lose him again?” The tone of Thea's voice, the fear that Felicity could hear brought tears to her tired eyes, the blonde moving closer to her sister in law, grateful that Eli was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up at the sudden movement.

“Thea. He's home, his name has been cleared. You're not going to lose him. That boy is going to be in your life and by your side for as long as you'll have him and then some. He loves you so much and I know you love him.” Felicity kept her voice soft, the way she always spoke to someone on the team when they needed some reassurance.

“I can't tell you what to do but if you love him. If he makes you happy and you want to marry him then I think there's a very obvious answer here.”

 

Thea smiled, looking to her sister in law and wrapped an around her shoulder, carefully pulling her into her side and hugging her.

“Thank you.” The brunette whispered, knowing now what it was she needed to do. She stayed a little longer, finishing her cup of tea before she headed home, insisting Felicity get some sleep before she was woken up again by one of the kids. She made her way back to her apartment, Roy was waiting up for her, which made it easier for her to give him her answer. The only answer she could have ever given him, saying _yes_ to marrying the one she'd thought she'd lost forever had felt so incredibly right.

 

The next day, when the two of them met the rest of the team at Oliver and Felicity's house, the news was met with excitement and one or two brotherly threats to Roy from both Oliver and John. Thea moved to stand beside Felicity, a knowing look on the blonde's face.

“Congratulations. Sophia's going to ask you if she can be the flower girl.” The blonde warned, smiling happily as she hugged her sister in law.

“The job is all hers.” It was a promise, and something she'd planned from the beginning as she returned the hug, whispering a _thank you_ in her ear. She stood back, watching as everyone talked happily amongst themselves, Thea sharing love filled looks with Roy as he sat happily with Elijah on his knee before she glanced over to Felicity who had since moved to stand beside Oliver, smiling to herself, realising that sometimes all you needed to figure out what the right choice to make was a little sisterly advice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	27. Fairy Floss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months after getting married, things have been quiet in Star City and Felicity gets the urge for a bit of a change..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than most of the others but I do hope it's as enjoyable.
> 
> Also for my readers who aren't Aussies that may not be familiar with it. Fairy Floss = Cotton Candy :D

 

Two months after she'd married Oliver, Felicity felt an urge for change. She was beyond happy in her marriage, her company was far more successful than she had ever expected it to be and her work with the team was going well. They'd had a quiet few weeks, for some reason the criminals in Star City had seemed to have taken a break. She knew it was horrible, but the quiet nights and even the quiet time at work had left her feeling ansty, which was what had brought her to the local pharmacy, staring at the hair dyes, a smile on her face as she picked the one that stood out to her the most.

 

Two hours later she stood in the bathroom, she wasn't going to mention anything to anyone about this, wanting to see their reactions. Drying her hair, she was genuinely surprised by the results, liking the colour more than she believed she would have. She was grateful that the next board meeting wasn't for a couple of months, as wonderful as the colour looked, she didn't think they would find it very professional, even if she was known to be a little more fun than other CEO's in the city, at least it was only temporary but she was sure this would be something that happened again.

 

It'd been a long standing agreement that on the nights where Oliver was working late at City Hall that she would just meet him in the bunker, promising to have some dinner waiting for him. When she arrived at the Arrow cave 3.0 (something only she and Roy called it) she was alone. The former blonde smiling in excitement as she got everything set up for the evening. The first to arrive was Diggle, he usually beat the others there. The usual greetings were exchanged, Felicity watching as her friend tried to figure out what was different about her, smiling as she saw the signs that he'd gotten it.

“Nice hair.” Was all he said, Felicity thanking him before the continued on with their usual activities while they waited for the others to join them.

 

Oliver was the next to arrive, the mayor moving straight to his wife, loosening his tie as she leaned down to kiss her.

“You look like fairy floss.” It was whispered, a grin on his face as he took a few strands between his fingers, kissing her once more. A giggle escaped her lips, the two momentarily forgetting where they were as their kisses continued, growing a little more heated before Diggle interrupted them.

“What did we say about you two in the bunker?” He asked, shaking his head as the two of them laughed. They were still in the honeymoon stage of marriage, driving everyone on the team crazy, no matter how happy everyone was for the two of them.

 

Later that evening, when everyone was back safe and sound from an uneventful patrol around the city, Oliver and Felicity were alone for the first time since Oliver had left for work that morning.

“I really, really like what you've done. Pink suits you.” He speaks in that soft tone that's reserved only for her.

“I felt like something different.” Felicity shrugs, smiling still before she kissed him once more, making use to the time alone in the bunker, despite the rule everyone had set up. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Oliver wanted to show his wife just how much he loved her. And her fairy floss coloured hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	28. Say You Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an important question to ask Felicity and he knows it has to be special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, so if you're all still reading, what are you doing here? Go read something better! (Please don't, I loe you all)  
> Apologies if this too fluffy, I wanted to write something crazy cute and full of fluff sooo, I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, super close to 20,000 hits. This is so exciting! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!
> 
> Title inspired by the song Marry Me by Train.

 

Oliver had been planning this for months, pretty much since the moment they'd gotten back together, he'd just yet to find the right time. It wasn't until a sunny morning in early June when he glanced at the calendar and noticed what was date was coming up. He wasn't sure why he remembered it, it wasn't a birthday and it hadn't been a big moment in their lives, but he could still remember the day he'd returned to the foundry after a run to find Felicity lighting candles on a birthday cake, deciding they were going to celebrate as they hadn't had the chance to do so on his actual birthday. A year later they'd done it again in a small cabin by the beach in Bali, with nothing but the smell of salt in the air and the waves crashing against the shore for company.

 

The summer after they'd defeated Darhk, they hadn't celebrated but he had found a small cupcake on his desk at City Hall that morning. The year after, they'd been able to celebrate his birthday that day with Diggle and his family and Thea with them, afterwards Felicity had wanted them to celebrate one that special day in June but Oliver had decided the way they'd done it had been perfect. This year there was only one way he wanted to celebrate that day. With only a couple of weeks to get everything done, he knew he'd need help, luckily for him he knew Thea would be more than help to be in on his plan.

 

He knew that for his plan to work they'd have to return to the foundry. He hadn't been back since it had been raided by the police and it had taken the two siblings hours to clear out the broken class and clean each surface. It was one place still felt like home to him. It had been where everything had started, where he'd first fallen in love with Felicity, where he and Diggle had become brothers, where he'd become a hero in the eyes of his loved ones and despite everything that had happened there, the good memories would always out weigh the bad.

 

It took a few days to get everything needed, most important of all was the new ring sitting in the drawer of his office desk. As much as Oliver wanted to give Felicity his mothers ring back, they needed a fresh start, that ring had meant a lot to him but with it came many bad memories, so he'd gone out and picked a new one, one that he had known was meant for the woman he loved the moment he'd seen it. It'd been small, nothing too flashy but unique and something he was sure she'd love. Now all he needed to do was wait until the day he could ask the question he'd been dying to ask her once again.

 

When they two of them had decided to give their relationship another go, it'd come with a long conversation. They'd talked about what issues they needed to work through, what would take time and what they could figure out with a couple of questions. With it had come the decision to take things slow, as happy as they had been before, they both felt like they may have rushed into things. The place they were in now was exactly where they needed to be. He'd moved back into the loft a few months into the new relationship and Oliver was hoping that Felicity also felt that this was the next step for them, after everything he truly felt ready this time.

 

When that day finally came, he'd asked Felicity to be ready by the time he usually got home. Unable to get a lot of work done, Oliver had left City Hall early that day, changing into the suit he'd left in the bunker for the occasion before he headed to the loft. When he arrived, Felicity was coming down the stairs in a beautiful red dress, one that reminded him of the one she'd worn on their very first date.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered, a smile on his face as he took her hand, gently pulling her close and placing a soft peck against her lips.

“Thank you. So, where are we going?” Felicity asks in a tone similar to when they'd driven away from Star City and onto a summer of adventure. Her red lips curled up in a grin, Oliver simply responding in another kiss before he lead her down to the car.

 

They arrived at Verdant as the sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful shade or orange. Felicity shoots Oliver a suspicious look as she takes in the location, taking a tight hold of his hand as she watches him type in the old code.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers, holding onto her as he guides her down the stairs. Once they reach the bottom and she opens her eyes again, she sees their old home base completely transformed. They are surrounded by candles and flowers, a tray of cupcakes on her old desk.

Felicity slowly steps away from him, taking everything in. It's then that she realises the date, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she turns to him. “Happy Birthday!” She moves back to his side, kissing him passionately before he breaks away.

 

“Felicity Smoak.” He says softly, taking a small step before he gets down on one knee. Just like the first time he'd done this, Felicity can't stop herself from giggling, her eyes getting misty behind her contacts.

“The last time I did this, I asked if you would make me the happiest man on the face of the earth.” It's clear that Oliver is somewhat nervous, though there's nothing but happiness on his face as he continues. “And that is something that would still and always would apply. Felicity, you are the brightest part of my life, you make me happier than I have ever been. Being with you is the best part of my life. So now I ask you.” He pauses as he turns slightly, picking up a cupcake similar to the one she'd left for him two years before and holding it out for her to see, the white gold ring sat gently atop of the frost.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me? Please, say you will.”

 

She's grinning so big, her cheeks are hurting. Felicity slowly gets down on her knees in front of him, cupping his cheeks gently before kissing him, nodding as tears of joy make their way down her cheeks.

“Yes! Of course.” She wanted to say it this time, really say it. They're both laughing as Oliver puts the cake down, taking the ring and gently wiping it off before he slides it onto her finger, it fitting perfectly as they kiss once more. _I love you's_ are whispered between them. Kisses exchanged as they celebrate the next stage of their happily ever after in the soft glow of the candlelight in the place where their love story began. Knowing that this time, when they said I do, it would not only be real, but it would be the beginning of forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	29. Thelicity: The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After curiosity gets the best of her, Felicity finds herself looking into the local media and gossip sites and stumbles across something she didn't expect. Along with Thea, the two of them decide to have some fun and mess with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes no sense and is thanks to a photo Willa or Emily posted during the filming of Diggle's wedding. Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Chapter title thanks to my lovely friend Anya.

 

They weren't sure when the rumours had began, if one could even call them rumours. Felicity had been searching the web one evening, the team were out on streets but it was a quiet night in Star City. While she listened to the team chat amongst themselves, she let her curiosity get the better of her as she looked into what the local tabloids were saying about her and Oliver. They'd only been back together for a few months, and though she didn't care about the opinions of strangers, she still found herself having a look from time to time when the boredom really set in.

 

There was the usual reports, her and Oliver going out to dinner, even a post on them grocery shopping. Why people thought this to be entertaining was beyond her. Everything else seemed as boring as grocery shopping until she stumbled across something that caught her attention, _**“Which Queen does Felicity Smoak truly love?”**_. She and Thea had been spending more time together over the past few months, getting lunch or coffee more than once a week, both deciding they needed to spend time together away from the life of Team Arrow. Felicity couldn't help but chuckle at the headline, taking herself to the page out of pure curiosity.

 

She was taken to a list of articles from random gossip sites, there were more theories than she ever thought she'd find. The blonde raised her eyebrows as she read on. She was still reading through everything when the team returns. Thea is the first to notice that Felicity is a little distracted, she heads up to the platform, glancing over her shoulder at the screen.

“What are you looking at?” She asks, frowning slightly at what she was reading. Felicity startles a little as her attention was pulled from her screen, the blonde glancing up at her friend.

“How long have you all be back? Well, I got bored and started googling. It seems that the internet thinks that we're dating and that Oliver and I are just a cover.”

 

It seems that that sentence is all it takes for the rest of the team to join them on the platform and staring at the information on her monitor. Thea simply giggles, sitting on her desk and facing Felicity.

“We'd be a great couple.” She tells her, Felicity smiling at Thea.

“Oh, we would.” The blonde agrees, laughing as she reaches out and takes Thea's hand. The boys seem to just stand behind them, looking completely confused except for Diggle who was obviously amused by the entire situation. A part of Felicity wanted to find a way to get them all to stop, but then something came to mind.

 

“Want to mess with all of the paparazzi and everyone who writes these things?” Felicity asks, looking to Thea with a mischievous smirk.

“I'm in.” Thea said without a second thought. She'd been bothered by the press in Star City for so long that it felt right to screw with them a bit and spending some more time with one of her closest friends definitely didn't sound like a bad way to do it. They slipped away as the rest of the team changed out of their suits, planning on ways they could really have some fun with it all.

 

It started off with simple things, linked arms as they walked down the street, borrowing one another's clothes before they took it to their own social media. Felicity started it first, changing her profile photo on twitter to a selfie of the two of them. It continued on for weeks, photos of them having drinks surfacing as the two of them read the articles written by people reading too far into things, incredibly amused by it all.

 

By the time they were ready to wind things down, they'd roped Oliver into joining in on the fun. Thea's favourite photo was taken at a mayoral event, the two of them were sat together, watching proudly as her older brother spoke. Before hand, as they waited, they'd been keeping themselves entertained, posting what Felicity believed to be one of the funniest they'd ever taken a few days afterwards. They were both amazed later that they'd managed to keep a straight face as Felicity pursed her lips, using her hair as a moustache while Thea held onto her breast with the simple caption of #BoobGrab. Everyone on the team had laughed for at least five minutes after seeing it.

 

Thea and Felicity knew it was probably time to call it a day on messing with the Star City media after they posted the prom pose photo that Diggle threatened to frame. After a while, it had stopped being completely about causing trouble for the press and simply became fun. It all ended with a photo posted by Thea, the team had gone out for dinner, long having decided that at least twice a month they needed to spend time together in a somewhat normal situation. A simple photo was taken of the two of them, Felicity placing a kiss to Thea's cheek with a simple caption about how happy she was that Oliver had found his true love. And how lucky she was to have found a best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I really like knowing that people are reading and enjoying, so let me know what you liked, let me know if there's anything you didn't like or would like to see in the future. I am writing these stories for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy them.  
> If you want to get in touch and talk about this story, please come find me on twitter under the same username as here (two underscores) and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.  
> Thank you all again!


	30. Colours In Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk around the city has Felicity getting lost in memories and enjoying one of her favourite times of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months later and I finally add to this! Thanks to everyone who's still here reading! 
> 
> This started as one thing and turned into another. After about a month or so of writers block, I'm just happy to have something written. I hope you all like it!

 

Autumn in Star City always came with it's fair share of rain and this particular Tuesday in November was no exception. It was a rare morning where both Oliver and Felicity had time away from their jobs. City Hall wouldn't be expecting Oliver until after lunch while Felicity had taken the day off, choosing to spend the afternoon with their son once she picked him up from his grandmother's before the two of them picked up his big sister from kindergarten.

 

The weather had Felicity thinking of their wedding, their _real_ wedding, walking with her arm wrapped around her husband's waist, his arm around her shoulder as he held an umbrella over them with his free hand. She couldn't believe how far they had come, after almost six years of marriage, their anniversary just under a month away, they'd hit their bumps in the road but had worked through them all together, their relationship stronger than it had been before. There were times where she couldn't quite believe that they had been together for so long, their family was one she hadn't even been able to dream of before.

 

Their morning walk took them through the park, past the gazebo that had once held the Christmas tree where he had asked her to marry him for the first time, the memory still fresh in her mind. The night may have ended in a tragic way but she wouldn't have given up the good that had happened for the world. The city was full of memories of their life together so far, both good and bad, and she knew they were just going to make so many more.

 

“Remember when Eli took his first steps, right over there?” Oliver broke the silence between them, pointing to a group of trees they regularly spent family picnics under. Of course she remember that day, neither of them had expected their little boy to walk just yet, having been born prematurely, the two of them had known that his development would be slightly slower than Sophia's had been and while she had walked at ten months, they didn't want to worry just yet that he had yet to do so at fourteen months, but of course, he had gone and surprised them both. His first steps had been an attempt to chase after his sister, like when Oliver and Thea, their children were inseperable.

 

“Straight towards Sophia before he fell.” Felicity responded with a fond smile.  
“I also remember you telling the whole city that I was _the one who lights your way_ back there.” She grinned, laughing as his fingers dip into the skin of her waist, tickling her before he holds her closer.

“After all these years, it's still true.” He stopped and moved so he was facing her, keeping the umbrella held over them both, sheltering them from the rain.

“We could recreate or wedding photo right now.” There's a grin shared between husband and wife, the photo Felicity was talking about was hung up in their hallway at home.

A kiss was shared between them before they continued on with their walk around their city.

 

Eventually Oliver left Felicity with an umbrella and a kiss on the steps of City Hall. Still having some time before she was expected to pick up Elijah and Sophia, she continued her walk around the city, enjoying the simple pleasures her and Oliver hadn't had the time to years before, such as way the rain wet her boots, the orange of the trees and the way the leaves fell as the wind blew. Autumn was one of her favourite times of year. The colours, the weather, the way her children love welcomed the cooler weather and the chance to celebrate another year or marriage with her husband.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on this being a bit of a series. Unfortunately I don't see there being a regular schedule to updates but I really do hope you all enjoy it.  
> And for everyone reading Into Every Generation, my muse for that fic has been no where to be found but I am hoping to get back to it soon.


End file.
